Sally and the Deception
by C.I.SyKyrian
Summary: (Harry) Sally wants to prove to the order and everyone at school, the ministry, and the dark sec. That she's being set up and manipulated. So what does she do gets a reading together and tells the truth. Rating might go up. HP/DM SS/TR
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello fellow readers,

Sorry that this was deleted in the first place so I figured out a way to get around that so you can still read this fic, it won't be nearly as funny or good as it was but I think we'll all live.

Harry: Get to the point Simi.

Fine, fine so disclaimer goes here. I do not own any of this except the little plot bunny.

Draco: Now woman on to the sorry before Shamin please.

Wow touchy today isn't he? Oh and before i forget... A key to the dialogue.

This... Parseltongue

This...thoughts, spells not in book, and letters not in book.

So guess you want a summary...

(Harry) Sally wants to prove to the order and everyone at school, the ministry, and the dark sec. That she's being set up and manipulated. Plus she wants to find the mystery brother that keeps sending her letters and finally let go of her masks and gamers. So what does she do gets a reading together and tells the truth. Umbridge uses this to try and get her in trouble. But what was Sally's inheritance? And why did she get it early?

This is a rtb(reading the books) story plus drama. Fem/harry(Sally) coupled with Draco Malfoy.

Large amount of Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, molly bashing. Good Sev. Slightly dark Sally, Fred, George. Family with Tom Riddle for Sally.

* * *

Chapter one: What the hell?

Salazar Potter stomped through the halls of her second favorite place on the planet, second only to her grandfathers palace of course, Hogwarts. Her first home. The first place she felt safe. Now ruined by the old coot that ran the school and his manipulative ways.

Gash she hated the man.

She was now headed to her mates common room in the dungeon. Hoping that he could help her with her small problem. After all her veela mate would do anything for her. She knew what she wanted to do but not how to do it.

That was her question for Draco.

Which led her to her next train of thought: how her friends hadn't even noticed the change in her, and in the Slytherins. How they hadn't seen that she was physically and mentally different. Oh well they were about to get a major eye opener and then some.

As Sally walked into the room she was greeted by many hellos and how are you's but she continued on into the hallway outside the dorms and knocked on her mates door once she heard a clear "enter" she walked in and he turned around from his desk when she didn't speak. "What's wrong love? What can I do to fix it?" Was his immediate response. pulling her close.

"Do you know that plan we came up with that I umm automatically rejected?"

"Yes, why,?"

"Let's do it."

"What changed?"

"My beliefs in my friends. And the fights I have with them." And she started to cry as Draco held her and soothed her as she mourned the loss of her first friends. Well, so called friends. He wished he could kill his little fairies fake friends. Take that pain away. The sorrow, all of it away. She's my precious treasured mate and wife. He'll do anything to make her happy and smile.

"OK here is what we do..." and they set about putting their plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confusion

Dear Followers, readers and all.

Thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting for the update. I've been traveling to see family so I couldn't but alas I can and I will.

I don't own.

Female Harry pared with Draco

This is a rtb(reading the books) story plus drama. Fem/harry(Sally) coupled with Draco Malfoy.

Large amount of Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, molly bashing good Sev. Slightly dark Sally, Fred, George. Family with Tom Riddle for Sally.

* * *

Chapter 2 The letter:

After Sally took her seat with Draco at Slytherin there was a bang and a flash of violet light. No one had a clue not even Sally or Draco what was going on. Then the saw a letter hanging in the air in front of Professor Snape. He took the letter, opened it, and began to read it out loud.

"Dear everybody,

My name is Severus Sirius Malfoy, I'm a 6th year Gryffindor and I have a twin sister James Lucius and she's a Ravenclaw. But alas, this is not why we wrote to you. We write to you because a lot of things that happened in the future could have been prevented had a certain elderly headmaster done things differently instead of trying to meddle and change things to fit his preconceived agenda.

I have sent you 7 books, the first 5 are titled as thus:

Philosopher's Stone

Chamber of Secrets

Prisoner of Azkaban

Goblet of Fire

The Order of the Phoenix

Please read them in order. The other 2 will reveal the titles right before you read them. Now here is a list of people that must be present for the readings, being as everything in them is nothing but truth.

Madame Bones

Madame Longbottom

Minister Fudge

Umbridge

Percy Weasley

Mr. Kingsley

Mr. Moody

Miss. Tonks

Mr. & Mrs. Tonks

Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley

Dumbledore

Professor Snape

Professor Mcgonagall

Professor Flitwick

Professor Sprout

Remus Lupin and the dog Snuffles

Charlie

Bill

Fred

George

Sally

Hermione

Draco

Blaise

Theo

Luna

Neville

Hogwarts Staff and Student body

Ginny weasley

Ron Weasley

Thanks for doing this,

Sev Malfoy

P.S The people will show up when you read their names aloud.

-Jamie Luc Malfoy."

And just as the letter had said, they appeared as Professor Snape read out their name.

As Sally looked around the room she saw the knowing smirks from the slytherins the outraged cries from the lions shocked looks from the professors and one very pissed off look from the headmaster. the puffs and the claws were trying to withhold judgement until after the readings it seemed. Snape looked flat out smug while Mcgonagall looked scandalised. The people who had just arrived wanted to know what was going on and so Snape read the letter once again. While Remus was trying to question Sally Snuffles was pulling on the leash trying to get to his Snuffles pulled to hard Remus fell on his face causing keels of laughter.

"So who's reading first?" Sally asks inbetween dog kisses from Snuffles.

"I will, love." Draco said before anyone could object he acioed the book and began to read while everyone settled down, and the tables changed to rather long couches in the houses colors. And the newcomers were sitting on an ivory colored one except the Malfoys, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Remus and Snuffles, Mione, Nev, and Luna all joined the Slytherin couches.

Chapter One...


	3. An: Sorry & Poll

Hey I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't updat on Halloween but thins happen and I was wondering if you'd check out my profile and do a new poll. -thanks C.I.


End file.
